Hermanos
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Ame ha comenzado a sentir algo que probablemente no esté bien por Xelloss. ¡¡ANGUSTIAAAA!! XP ACTUALIZADA con secuela no-oficial XD
1. Hermanos

"Hermanos"

Se asomó por el balcón de su habitación, para sentir la brisa nocturna del océano acariciarla y secar sus lágrimas. Escuchó, como todas las noches, a los lobos aullando y sonrió para si misma mientras terminaba de limpiarse aquellos rastros del llanto.

Inazuma, se había acercado en silencio y ahora lamía su mano, como intentado consolarla. Ame sonrió y se agachó para acariciar su cabeza.

-Gracias.- Le dio un beso en la frente al lobo y se metió al cuarto de nuevo.

Al mirar alrededor no pudo más que respirar hondo y apretar una vez más los puños para no llorar. La habitación que ahora ocupaba, no había sido siempre suya, antes, alguien más había estado ahí. Alguien que ahora ya no estaba.

Ame recorrió las sábanas de seda con las puntas de los dedos y se envolvió en ellas tratando de recordar el aroma de su madre. Pero ahí no estaba. Ni ahí ni en ninguna parte, porque ya no le quedaba un solo lugar en la tierra por buscar.

-Mamá...- dijo en un suspiro mientras apretaba una almohada contra su rostro. Hacía varios meses ya que Zellas había renunciado a ser Juu Ou, había dejado a Ame en su lugar y un día, sin más, desapareció de Wolf Pack Island.

Xelloss había encomendado a los mejores demonios que la buscaran, que consiguieran indicios de ella a cualquier precio, lo que fuera por noticias de su madre, pero nada habían encontrado.

Ame, cansada, fue quien detuvo la búsqueda. –Quizá mamá está harta de todo y fue por eso que decidió irse. Mientras más la busquemos, menos volverá...-

Jamás se volvió a tocar el tema luego de eso.

Xelloss, por su parte, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en Wolf Pack Island. Podría decirse que la comunidad demoníaca había decaído horriblemente desde que los Dark Lords cedieran sus puestos a sus sirvientes, pero era precisamente porque ni Ame, ni Kai, ni Nast, ni Ihsan tenían las más mínimas intenciones de armar otra guerra inútil. Así que no teniendo nada que hacer como sacerdote-general, Xel se había buscado otros pasatiempos lejos de casa.

¿Valgaarv? Ame no había vuelto a saber de él desde que se despidieran en el acantilado. Los primeros meses lo esperaba ansiosa, añorando su llegada. Después, la angustia empezó a apoderarse de ella y pasaba las noches llorando, llamándolo. Al final, había comprendido que él jamás volvería a su lado y prefería ya no pensar en eso.

Todo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo... y sin embargo, aquellos días que habían pasado juntos, en paz, ahora se veían como una ilusión. Tan lejanos que se confundían con los sueños.

Era gracioso, porque a pesar de que había gente a su alrededor todo el tiempo, Ame se sentía sola. Porque ya no tenía nadie con quien hablar, con quien reír, jugar... y aunque Inazuma estuviese a su lado todo el tiempo, para ella no bastaba.

Xelloss... el demonio de ojos purpúreos. La nueva Juu Ou sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente. Hacía varios días ya que lo tenía rondando en la mente y no sabía como sacárselo.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama y comenzó a hacer un recuento. ¿En qué momento o por qué razón habían tomado ese rumbo las cosas?

Xelloss Metallium, Juu Shinkan, Namagomi... la joven rió suavemente. Zellas siempre había sido y sería una madre para ella, pero con Xel era distinto. De pequeña lo veía como un padre, pero tan pronto iniciara su educación, Xelloss se convirtió en su profesor... no, más que eso, su modelo a seguir. Fue de aquella época que Ame le había plagiado su típica frase y varias de sus costumbres. Siempre soñó con ser como a él y si no fuera porque al no ser demonio completo no tenía visión astral, la joven muy probablemente hubiera acabado los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo; igual que él.

Con el tiempo y conforme Ame crecía, el mazoku, más que su maestro se transformó en su amigo. Y un día, cuando su madre le contara cómo había creado a Xelloss y por qué motivos, Ame dejó de llamarlo por su nombre para empezar a llamarlo "niichan".

A Xel desde luego, esto no le hacía mucha gracia, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose y antes de lo esperado, el complejo de hermana se lo había comido completo.

_"Ame-chan, aún eres muy joven para tener novio"_, _"Imouto, si alguno de esos demonios se pasa de listo contigo, no dudes en decírmelo ¿de acuerdo?"._

Un hermano sobreprotector, pero un hermano al que Ame adoraba al fin y al cabo. Un hermano al que podía confiarle todos y cada uno de sus secretos, quizá la reprendería, quizá la castigaría, pero siempre estaría ahí para ella. Como todos los hermanos, tenían sus pequeñas diferencias de vez en cuando, peleaban por el postre, reñían dentro de casa y luego Zellas los dejaba sin entrar por haberle destrozado la sala.

Cuando estaba con Ame, Xelloss vivía la infancia que nunca había tenido.

Y luego, luego entró Filia en escena. La joven ryuuzoku dorada que había capturado el corazón del demonio más renombrado y aborrecido entre muchos. Ella se alegraba mucho por ambos, pensaba incluso que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que sus mismas diferencias eran las que los unían. Ellos eran la prueba viviente de que los dragones y los demonios podían vivir en paz.

Pero, a raíz de que Zellas se fuera, Ame había perdido todo lo que tenía con él. Ni siquiera sabía qué tal le iba con Filia o si es que aún seguían juntos. No sabía nada de él. Y eso no ayudaba en nada a su confusión.

Al final había llegado al mismo punto. No sabía cómo ni por qué pero había terminado sintiendo más de lo que debía. Ya no pensaba en él como un hermano, ni como un padre o un maestro. Lo quería, quizá lo amaba... y no como una hermana ama a su hermano.

-¿Imouto?- Xelloss golpeó la puerta.

-P—pasa...- Respondió ella con la voz temblorosa y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué estás a oscuras?- El mazoku entreabrió los ojos. -¿Estabas llorando?-

Ame desvió la mirada y sonrió. –No, no, ¿por qué dices eso?-

-Oh vamos, te conozco más de lo que crees y sabes que no ganas nada escondiéndomelo-

La joven se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

Xelloss suspiró, se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros tratando de consolarla. –Hermanita...-

Ame cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar. Hacía siglos que no lo tocaba, que no respiraba su aroma, que no...

-¿Es por Cuerno otra vez?-

Ame abrió los ojos y se apartó contrariada. Sin palabras, le habían confirmado una vez más que sus sentimientos no eran, ni serían correspondidos. Él por su parte, la miró extrañado.

-No... no es por él. Es... bueno, extraño a mamá...- Esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

 Xelloss le correspondió con una sonrisa similar. –No sé donde esté, no sé si volverá. Pero confío en que está bien.-

Ame asintió con un suspiro.

-Sabes que eres la favorita Imouto,- rió. –siempre lo serás.-

Rió suavemente y luego negó. –Ya no sé si eso sea cierto, ya no sé si conozco a Zellas-sama como pensaba.-

El sacerdote-general, se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir.

-Y no es a la única que extraño,-continuó. –También... también te extraño a tí.-

-¡Pero hermanita! ¡Yo siempre estoy aquí!-

Ella asintió, sabiendo que él no podría entender a qué se refería ella.

-Oye...- tomó su rostro entre sus manos enguantadas y lo levantó. –Sé que últimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo y que quizá me he distanciado un poco, pero las cosas entre tú y yo no tienen por que cambiar.-

Ame no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerlo tan cerca. Con su mirada clavada en la propia, con su respiración tan cercana, era inevitable que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran.

-Puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea,- continuó. –Lo que sea.-

La ryumazoku respiró hondamente y se apartó. –Lo sé, pero también sé que si te digo lo que me tiene así, las cosas van a cambiar mucho entre nosotros.-

Xelloss sacudió la cabeza. –Imouto, imouto no... ya te dije que nada de lo que digas o suceda va a cambiar nuestra relación...-

-Xelloss,- lo interrumpió. –Xelloss... deja de llamarme imouto por favor.-

El demonio, se quedó mudo. A ella jamás le había molestado que la llamara así.

Volvió a respirar hondo, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. El problema es que ni siquiera sabía si las "palabras adecuadas" realmente existían. Y una vez más, antes de que pudiera empezar a decir algo, Xelloss la abrazó y comenzó a arrullarla. –Confía en mi...- Susurró.

Ame, se apartó un poco y se quedó mirándolo fijo. Y sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, rodeó su cuello con los brazos para finalmente presionar sus labios contra los del demonio y comenzar a besarlo tiernamente.

Xelloss, no hizo nada por apartar a la joven. 

Pero tampoco hizo algo por responder el beso.

La ryumazoku comprendió perfectamente y se apartó, avergonzada, abatida y deseando desaparecer de ahí para siempre.

-Ame...-

Ella negó, conteniendo las lágrimas. Quería pedirle que no dijera nada, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

-Ame, somos hermanos.-

Y aquellas palabras fueron como un cuchillo helado atravesándole la piel lentamente.

-Lo siento...- y sin una palabra más, Xelloss se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Inazuma, que había permanecido afuera en el balcón, se acercó y subió a la cama junto a Ame, que solo pudo abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar de nuevo. 

Poco a poco, el sueño y el cansancio provocado por el llanto se apoderaron de ella. Ahora solo sollozaba suavemente. Al menos, ya sabía lo que él sentía.

Inazuma abrió un ojo al sentir la luz proveniente del pasillo golpearlo en la cara. Parpadeó para acostumbrar los ojos a la nueva iluminación y claramente pudo ver la silueta de un demonio que se acercaba a la cama de Ame para arroparla.

Xelloss se quedó en silencio, mirándola por unos instantes, hasta que por fin se inclinó y se acercó a sus labios muy lentamente. Pero, justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de tocarlos, se apartó y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la joven para finalmente salir de la habitación.

_________________________

¡Ta daa! Un ficcie que  escribí por depre y varias razones más (y estoy segura que a más de uno le sonará la situación ^^UUUUU), lo escribí también para sacarme una espinita, desahogarme... y lo escribí sin la menor intención de darle gusto a nadie, (ni a mí), como de costumbre en mis ficcies de personajes originales me proyecté y... pues eso ^^UUU... la verdad es que ahora me siento mucho mejor, así que a lo mejor a final de cuentas si publique esto... o a lo mejor no... quién sabe XP. Igual, gracias por leer mi ficcie autobiográfico-depresivo-incestuoso, amen ^^U.


	2. Secuela No-Oficial XD

Ya había anochecido largo rato atrás, pero él seguía quieto en el mismo lugar. Sentado en una rama y mirando caer la lluvia.

La lluvia... ¿qué podía hacer para dejar de pensar en ella?

Era imposible.

Cada cosa que hacía, todo lo que miraba y escuchaba, se la recordaban constantemente.

Lo peor, era que sabía que le había fallado. Le había prometido que nada cambiaría las cosas entre ellos y justo hoy se cumplían seis meses que había escapado.

Rio para sí mismo, qué palabra más adecuada. Escapar.

Si, es lo que había hecho cuando la ryumazoku le había confesado sus sentimientos.

Ame, le había abierto su corazón, aún a pesar de que sabía que lo más seguro era que no fuera correspondida.

¿Y él qué había hecho a cambio? Huir. Con un pretexto bastante idiota, por cierto.

"Somos hermanos" 

-Xelloss, Xelloss, de verdad que eres un estúpido.-se repetía a sí mismo.

Ella no era una hermana para él, era muchísimo más que eso.

Pero al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca, de sentir aquel torpe beso inocente... no supo cómo reaccionar o qué decirle. Estaba bastante confundido con sus propias ideas y sentimientos como para responder algo coherente.

Y así, casi sin darse cuenta, la había traicionado y le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

Ahora, luego de tantos días de negárselo a sí mismo, podía ver claro todo.

En un principio había sido su hermana menor. La familia que quizá nunca había tenido. Su compañera, confidente, amiga y mucho más.

Ame... la única persona en este mundo para quien no tenía secretos. 

Pero distraído como estaba y fascinado con su relación odio-amor con Filia, no lo había notado antes. Lo importante que era ella para él, todo lo que significaba en su vida y cómo la necesitaba ahora.

Sus ojos grandes y dulces le hacían sentir cosas que no se explicaba y su risa suave, lo fascinaba por completo.

Su piel, su cabello, sus movimientos...

Y todas esas emociones que se negaba a sí mismo en su afán por esconder algo que existía ahí desde hace mucho.

Pero... ¿Cómo volver ahora? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ni siquiera sabía si ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo, o si lo odiaba por haberla abandonado, justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

De cualquier modo no podía dejar las cosas así, porque no era lo correcto. Y porque la extrañaba horrores. 

Nunca en más de cuatrocientos años habían estado tanto tiempo separados, sin saber del otro. Y ahora que lo experimentaba por primera vez, entendía que eso que le quemaba por dentro era una señal de que las cosas no debían ser así.

Y quizá nunca podría ser algo más que un amigo o un hermano para ella, pero le no le importaba ya. Porque él era su niichan, su Nama-niichan. Y ella su imouto. Y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso.

Dio un hondo suspiro y bajó de un salto al suelo.

Se sacudió la ropa u se acomodó la capa. Ya había dejado de llover.

-Muy bien Juu Shinkan, te enfrentaste a un montón de dragones dorados para acabarlos con un dedo. ¿A qué le temes?-

Y él mismo se respondía en silencio. Al rechazo, al rencor, al odio...

Podría tolerar todo menos la indiferencia de Ame. No podría vivir sin ella y menos, sabiendo que le había causado tanto daño...

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró una vez más. ¿Desde cuando era así?

Rio de nuevo. ¿Esto era el verdadero amor? ¿Ésta era la manera en la que la hechicera Inverse hacía sentir al rubio espadachín?

Debía serlo...

Le causaba más risa aún, que él, que siempre se había sentido asqueado por los discursos de Ameria, ahora se sintiera tan feliz de experimentar esas emociones.

Esto lo llenaba más que toda la depresión que pudiera absorberle al quimera.

Pero seguía temiendo...

-¡Muy bien, basta ya! Es ahora o nunca.-

Y en unos instantes se encontraba ya entre la flora que tan familiar le era.

Wolf Pack Island.

Se acercó lentamente, abriéndose paso a través de la maleza, casi sin hacer ruido. Igual que un niño que acaba de romper el jarrón más costoso de mamá y no quiere ser descubierto.

Y por fin, pudo ver los grises muros del castillo de Juu Ou. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a decir?

Miró hacia arriba, el balcón... la habitación que ahora pertenecía a...

Retrocedió.

No podía, no tenía el valor suficiente. ¿O era que no quería?

Retrocedió unos pasos más, aterrorizado, tan nervioso que no notó el tronco seco con el se acababa de tropezar, cayendo de espaldas.

-Soy un idiota...-murmuró para sí mismo, mientras tanteaba con una mano para encontrar su bastón.

-¿Niichan...?-

Fue casi un susurro, pero lo dejó paralizado.

Escuchó sus suaves pisadas más cerca y la escuchó llamarlo de nuevo.

No había vuelta atrás.

-¿Niichan... eres tú?-pedía la voz, pero él no podía responderle. 

Se acercó más  y por fin lo descubrió, en el suelo y enlodado. Estaba temblando y ella ni siquiera parpadeaba. Podría jurar que en cualquier momento lo abofetearía o le tiraría algún hechizo.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya la tenía en sus brazos llorando a mares.

-Imouto...-dijo suavemente, al tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Niichan...-sollozó –Pensé... pensé que no volverías jamás.-

Su pequeño cuerpo se encogía en el camisón blanco con cada palabra que decía.

-Ame-chan... Ame, yo...-

Ella se apartó para mirarlo y le sonrió.

-Gracias por volver... gracias...-

Él sonrió también, mostrando sus pupilas violetas.

-No sabes cómo te he echado de menos... perdóname.-

Ame, aún llorando, negó. –Está bien, fue mi culpa y...-

-Shhh...-Xelloss la silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios. –Déjame terminar-

La ryumazoku no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se quedó callada, para escuchar.

-Ame, te amo.-susurró el demonio. Y con eso, los ojos escarlata volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Niichan... Xelloss...-

Él se acercó y besó suavemente sus labios. –Perdóname, por todo...-continuó susurrando. –Te amo, ahora lo sé, y, entiendo si tú...-

Ella lo besó tiernamente y se apartó para decirle en el mismo volumen. –Te amo, gracias.-

Ame se recargó en su pecho y se quedó ahí en silencio.

Las dudas y el miedo habían desaparecido por fin, para ambos.

-Gracias a ti...-finalizó él, besando suavemente su frente.

__________________________________

¡¡GAAAAAAAHHH!! ¡¡AZÚCAR!! ¡¡TONELADAS!!

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que escribí algo tan rosa X__x...

Ea pues, las explicaciones sobran, creo XP, la verdad es que no tenía planeada una secuela pero al final me traicionó el corazón de pollo ^^UUU.

Bueno, ¡¡vivan las proyecciones descaradas y todo eso!! ¡¡viva el incesto!! XD.

Los que tienen que entenderle algo al fic, ya lo entendieron, ne ^.~?

De todos modos, prefiero que esto no sea una secuela oficial, que me encantó como acabó el otro de angustioso y hace rato que dejé los finales felices, pero bueno... queda a gusto del lector ^^UUU.

Ya, toy desvariando musho. Gracias por leerme, por soportarme YTE. Que L-sama, esté con ustedes. Amén XD.


End file.
